


A Story Lost To Time

by Castiel_AngelofThursday_KAZ_2Y5



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Original Work, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_AngelofThursday_KAZ_2Y5/pseuds/Castiel_AngelofThursday_KAZ_2Y5
Summary: Emily Estrella Lunar Lunanoff is the first born of Tsar Asar XI and Tsarina Theia of the Golden Age. Her mother choose to send her away to Earth to protect her from The Sorcerer, who was after her as payment for a deal her parents made with him out of desperation. She was sent back in time 1031 years to live a life of isolation. Everyone forgot about her, no one remembered she even existed, and to make things worse she was invisible to the immortals who didn't believe in her. Follow Mother Nature as she becomes the newest Guardian three years after our favorite winter spirit, Jack Frost, had been. She was chosen by the Man in the Moon, her younger brother, but will she accept the Guardianship.Basically this is a Rise of the Guardians/Guardians of Childhood story where MiM wasn't an only child and his sister is Mother Nature! :)Read and Review please! This is the first story I've got the balls to publish lol. Any songs or photos I use in this story aren't my own.





	A Story Lost To Time

**Author's Note:**

> "It’s so much darker when a light goes out than it would have been if it had never shone."
> 
> — John Steinbeck

It was not that long ago when Jackson Overland Frost took his Oath. The one that officially made him into the Guardian of Fun, a Guardian of Childhood. It had not been even four years before the Northern Lights illuminated the sky drawing all five of the Guardians back to the North Pole for an emergency meeting.

 

Jack had been on his own, surfing the winds over New York when he had seen the lights. He would have fallen out of the sky if it weren’t for the Wind's quick reflexes, because North said he’d only light up the sky like that if it were an emergency. And by emergency, Jack knew Old St. Nick meant Pitch Black; but, by the moon above and all his star friends, Jack wished it to be a false alarm.

 

He quite grudgingly left New York and went north. For the past few months he has, actually, felt an impending darkness in the air; from the corner of his eye, a slight shift in the shadows; snowball fights with kids in certain towns ended short or were less lively then usual. Something was going on, and he’s sensed it for a while, but he had not wanted to believe it.

 

Once Jack finally did arrive, he flew in to the Globe Room through a skylight. Jack through he had been traveling quite quickly, but it seems not, because when he entered the room all the other Guardians looked to him as if they had been there hours waiting for him. He smiles slightly, then sheepishly walks his way towards the railing to wait for North.

 

Once jack was sat down on the railing, his back to the Globe of Belief, he takes in the sight before him. He didn’t expect much different from the three Guardians that stood scattered across the room. Sandy was fast asleep at a serving table run by the elves with a half empty glass of eggnog In his hand. Tooth, as always, continued to rattle off addresses and names to her little mini fairies that were out collecting children’s teeth. While Bunnymund seemed a bit more out of it then Jack had expected; the Pooka was standing by Sandy, impatiently tapping his foot on the wooden floorboards waiting for North to show.

 

Jack seemed abstracted when a booming voice echoed across the large room, welcoming them to the North Pole. Jack had been so surprised he had nearly fallen back and off the railing but the wind saved him and helped him back onto his feet. He tried to shake off that small moment where he was caught off guard as Bunny began to heckle North, clearly worried about the current situation they were in; _and so close to Christmas too_. Tooth flies around Jack just momentarily, touching his shoulder and laughing in a way that was both fond and jeering.

 

Jack walked away from the fairy, as just the inkling of a smile crossed his lips. He woke up Sandy with a tap of his staff against the table the Sandman rested his head on. The Sandbeing looked to him, clearly not amused, then looked towards the others as Jack instructed him to with his staff.

 

They watched quietly as North and Bunnymund spoke on their own, and Tooth watched aimless, unsure if she cared enough to do something about it anymore. That was until she realized that the moon was beginning to shine brighter from its place in the sky amongst the clouds. She pointed this out to the others and they stopped what they were doing and immediately looked to the spot where a beam of the moons light was focused on. The Man in the Moon was too speak, and so this drew everyone closer to the center of the room and brought about a silence embedded with pure curiosity but also wariness.

 

A while passed and they all seemingly wondered why the Man in the Moon wasn’t speaking. They wondered why he was ebbing the moonlight away and forming shadows, and why he wasn’t explaining it to them whatsoever. The shadows where up to interpretation, so when a shadow of Pitch Black appeared they didn’t argue on what it meant. But when that shadow was joined by another silhouette that sure was up to interpretation. It was a woman, who held a sword, that was clear as day. It was also clear that she was pointing the blade at the Nightmare King's chest. “She, too, doesn’t seem fond of the Nightmare King,” Tooth said, breaking the silence that had engulfed the room when the moon began to shine brighter.

 

There’s no reply from either the moon or her fellow Guardians and she looks around to all of them unsure why before locking her wondering eyes back on the shrinking beam of moonlight. As the beam of light did so it focuses specifically on an ornate symbol on the ground better all of them. They watch as the symbol emerges from the ground revealing a large gem at the head of a pillar.

 

Bunny immediately breaks free from his trance and looks away, clearly exasperated now. “Its not been even three years yet,” he begins to fuss but the others don’t pay him much attention as themoon's light suddenly refracts through the gem casting light all throughout the Globe Room. He was choosing a new Guardian, no one had to say it out load for them to all understand it. Not even for Jack’s sake, because although he hadn’t seen this happen before he seemingly grasped an understanding of the situation quite quickly; even if this wasn’t how it usually went. By now the Man in the Moon would have told them something about the situation, but he hasn’t. 

 

Suddenly Tooth breaks the silence in the room, “Who do you think it’ll be,” she chirped, waking everyone else from their trance. Jack and North watch, amused, as all the others dissolve into debate over who it’s going to be. Jack was just about to pipe in to the conversation, with the intent of messing with Bunnymund, but Sandy points to the gem.

 

There’s a bright flash of blinding light, a gust of wind, and the figure resolves in the center of it. It’s a woman, the same one from earlier, the one who held a sword pointed to the chest of the Nightmare King. The same sword rests in her hand loosely. Her facial features are shielded just slightly by the hood of her cape draped over her shoulders; but they can make out small things. She looked pained was the most prominent of mutual understanding about her in that moment. Her hair was comically long, and she dressed more modernly compared to the rest of them, even Jack, but not so much so as to make them believe she was mortal or anything alike to that. A few other things caught their attention about this girl they couldn’t truly put a name too just yet, there was a mysterious looking leather courier bag draped across her chest and a small crescent moon shaped birthmark of sorts on the wrist of the arm that held he sword.

 

Then he speaks, the Man in the Moon, for the first and last time that day. He reveals: “She hasn’t picked a side yet,” the words are low, eerie even, and so they add to the ominous air in the room.

 

Tooth, yet again, breaks the silence, mumbling about how she doesn’t remember ever collecting this woman’s teeth. From this bit of information they all gathered that the woman depicted in the gem had to be before the fairy’s time.

 

Bunnymund began to mutter about how she didn’t look very friendly, and she truly didn’t. He concluded that the woman must be before any of their time if they couldn’t remember her. An idea that went against a previous one about her modern like clothing.

 

If only they had all just simply seen the reactions of Tooth’s mini-fairies, or seen the look of relief followed by the minuscule smile that stretched across Sanderson’s face once they had made sense of the figure that had resolved in the gem.

 

“Manny knows who she is, she’ll help protect the children, I’m sure,” North attempts at reassurance but it isn’t much help.

 

“If she’s such a good person, why don’t we know her,” Bunny argues a good point and North sighs, shaking his head. He tries to tell Bunnymund that he must have faith in the Man in the Moon’s decision but ever since Jack, even if the young spirit has proven himself to be not so bad, it hasn’t been that easy. Bunny doesn’t have the same blind faith the others still have.

 

North, Bunny, Jack, and Tooth are up in arms spitballing ideas as to what made this woman worthy of being a Guardian, why MiM thought they needed help, and why he was being so quiet about the situation. Sandy let them argue for a while, watched bemused as they came up with even more radical answers to all these questions when Manny tried at giving them a hint by forming flowers around the woman’s boots.

 

Jack was the one to turn towards Sandy, and was the one to finally consider that the Sandman knew something the rest of them didn’t. “You got something, Sandman?” He asks and the Sandman smiles, nodding.

 

< ~~~~ 🌙 ~~~~ >

 

“Mother Nature?” Jack whines at the realization that his predictions from earlier were coming true. “She hates me!” The Guardians look to him as if he’s grown four legs. They were ready to argue that she couldn’t possibly hate him as if they themselves hadn’t treated him like a pariah when they first met him. Bunnymund, on the other hand, never truly grew out of that stage, as had Mother Nature who Jack feels he’s done nothing wrong too.

 

Bunnymund, being typically the quickest to retort, asks: “What ya’ do to her?” And it’s a simple, and reasonable, question to ask then he goes on to say: “Aren’t ya suppose’t be buddy-buddy with her, being the winter spirit and all?” Jacks answer was both a surprise and not at all. Jack believes that Mother Nature doesn’t like him for many reasons, he knows quite well he isn’t innocent in the matter but feels he didn’t deserve to be hated.

 

But Jack goes with the best excuse he can think of in that moment, “She has spirits that help her with each season, but she calls them Seasonals,” he pauses and looks around momentarily, stalling, “and I always mess with her winter Seasonal.” They look to him as if he had betrayed them and he attempts to play it off with a crocked smile plastered across his face but it doesn’t work whatsoever.

 

“So,” Bunnymund starts to go off, “ya’ pissed off an already loner spirit, and so making it harder to get her on our side?” The Poka is clearly agitated, he didn’t like the idea of a new Guardian and much less one they hardly knew and was hard to communicate with.

 

Bunny’s statement had torn down Jacks nervous grin, but simultaneously fueled something within the young spirit, giving him the energy to argue. “Look who’s talking!” The statement caught the others in the room off guard, “She doesn’t like you either, kangerroo.” Jack’s tone was mocking, and it easily got the rabbits blood boiling. All the others, who were ready to break them apart so to get back to business as usual, gave Jack the chance to explain himself. “Do you really think I am the only one ruining your Easter?” Jack laughs light heartedly and leaves his argument at that for right then, basking in the limelight.

 

Bunny moves to say something finally getting past the moment of silence considering the possibility that someone he doesn’t even know doesn’t like him but Tooth swoops in to move the conversation along. “Okay, alright,” she holds her hands out to them calling for peace and smiles softly in attempt to resolve the building tension. “this will be a bit difficult but might as well get started, right?” North, and Sandy seem to agree with Tooth’s initiative but Bunny and Jack aren’t ready to stop quite yet.

 

“And you, Tooth,” Jack begins out of nowhere and she feels a defeated sigh leave her lips as she listens to what he’s got to say. “Have you done anything to make this more difficult?” The question is quite random, what he was implying quite insulting. So she laughs it off, adding in that she’s never met Mother Nature. Jack looks confused after this statement,“Really?” She nods unsure why he was confused by this, “She loves talking with fairies and fay, they help her with the flowers. So I just thought–”

 

“Well, Jack, I don’t _do_ Nature,” Tooth hisses sounding quite offended by the mere thought of doing such a job. Jack holds his arms up in peace as he takes a few steps back, he hadn’t meant it that way at all.

 

“At least Sandy and I haven’t angered her,” North boasts as he points a finger to the Sandman who hasn’t even tried to get a word in. Bunny is surprised by this notion, and decides to ask the Sandman if this was true.

 

Sanderson’s response was nonchalant to say the very least. “We’ve not talked in some time but I don’t believe I've chased her off.” North would add on to Sanderson’s statement, arguing that he hasn’t met her. Tooth realizing that partial blame was being placed on her for Jack and Bunnymund’s (but mostly Jack’s actions) was quick to defend herself. Tooth hasn’t met the woman either.

 

North takes the initiative, as he regularly does, and explains his idea on how to get this loner spirit to the North Pole. A plan that made the process much more difficult then it had to be but was only agreed upon because they hadn’t much time to spare. Something that would be proven untrue but they had been convinced of by MiM”a lack of communication, and urgency whenever he did manage a word.

 

< ~~~~ 🌙 ~~~~ >

 

A young woman sauntered under moonlit sidewalks, her warm colored skin hidden from the moonbeams under a black knee length dress, leggings and hunter boots. _She has an odd sense of style_ , MiM reflected highly amused, _as if she searches for any and every opportunity to go against the norm._ Her chocolate brown hair dances in the winds she calls upon, the wind that drags with it a storm for the city of Los Angels, California. She stops for a moment and looks up to the moon then, almost absently, makes sure the clouds leave room for moonbeams to reach the Earth.

 

She doesn’t stare at the moon for long but as she did a smile graced her lips as a sweat thought crossed her mind. MiM wonders what she could possibly be thinking of then remembers there’s no way she doesn’t know that he’s watching her. He smiles back momentarily, and although she couldn’t see it, she knew it was there. MiM notices Mother Nature’s snow-white teeth, something that would surely please the Guardian of Memories.

 

Speaking of which, the fairy darted across the night sky, Mother Nature was shocked, momentarily, then curious. But she stopped herself before curiosity could win her over.

 

She finally looks away as small droplets of water rained down on her. She ambled down the slim sidewalk as the pitter-patter of the rain strengthened.

 

Then she turns a corner.

 

A gust of wind.

 

She’s gone in a blink of an eye and with the breeze.

 

The Man in the Moon could only laugh at the idea of the days to come when the Guardian of Fun quickly flew by mumbling swears under his breath. He could only imagine the trouble that would follow when he moves his telescope around and finds that the Guardian of Hope waits impatiently in Brooklyn, New York for the other two.

 

Mother Nature’s true name was Emily Lunar, but the others wouldn’t know (or remember) that for some time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on posting many more chapters after this but that only depends on how it is received. Thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
